Dying Embers
by OswinOswaldFTW
Summary: A battle wound has left Alice Kirkland fatally wounded. No one can save her, not even him... USxFem!UK. T for a bit of language.


**A/N - My second fanfic and first Hetalia story. **

**Human names are used!**

Warm tears slid down Alfred's dirt-caked cheeks as he held Alice Kirkland, his best friend and the love of his life, gingerly in his arms. A fresh stream of crimson blood oozed from the wound in her side, painting a dark stain on her forest green uniform. Though she was smiling at him, her emerald eyes could not betray the pain she was experiencing. Her breathing became more labored as the seconds whisked by, they both knew it was only a matter of time before she was dead.

"Alice..." Alfred sobbed. "Please don't die. I-I can't live without you. Please..."

"Shut up, wanker." She whispered horsely, a soft grin playing in her lips. "You're supposed to be the hero, you can't be seen crying like a bloody newborn."

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle, even on her death bed she was still the same old Alice. The reality of the situation began to sink back in, causing fresh tears to form in the corners of the American's eyes. Alice grasped his hand with her tiny palm,

"Be strong for me, Alfred."

"I can't." Came his choked reply. "You made me strong, Alice. Without you I-"

"What the hell are you trying to do?" She hissed, a hint of playfulness on her tongue. "Make me feel guilty for dying?" A light laugh passed through her lips as she pulled herself closer to his face. "Do you remember the revolutionary war?"

Alfred winced as the memories resurfaced. "I wish I didn't." He spoke honestly.

The war had been so brutal, so bloody, full of hate and resentfulness. All he had wanted was his freedom and she hadn't been willing to give it to him. It hurt him more than he could say to think back on what he had done to her. After all she had ever done for him, cared for him, protected him; he had flat-out betrayed her. He could still remember the pain and anger that filled her eyes when he first confronted her. He truly hated himself for what he did to his beloved Alice, had she not forgiven him he probably would have ended his own life by now.

"As do I at times." She grimaced, partially because of the physical pain she was in and partially because of the horrifying memories of the war. "But I also cherish that time."

"What? Why?" Alfred exclaimed, a bit taken aback by her words. How could anyone hold a time of bloodshed and despair dear?

"Because that's when I first realized that I... That I..." Her voice quivered softly.

"That you what?" The American asked, a quizzical expression on his face. Alice rolled her eyes,

"That I loved you, you bloody git!"

Without another word, she cupped her hands around his face and pulled it down to meet her own. The two closed their eyes as their lips met, melding together with a soft and gentle passion. Several moments of bliss passed before Alice finally pulled away. Drawing her last breath, she leaned up to Alfred's ear and whispered her departing words.

"I'll always love you."

Her arms went limp and slid to the ground, engulfing themselves in a thick layer of mud. Her eyes fluttered close as her head lolled back, dragging her silky, blonde hair in the dirt. Her rose colored lips still held a hint of a smile, showing that she was somewhat happy when her life had ended.

"No!" Alfred shouted, embracing his lover's corpse. "Alice, come back!" His desperate cries soon turned to weak sobs. "Please. I need you."

At that moment, the wind picked up, the breeze brushing softly against his coat, almost as if to comfort him. Then, he sensed what felt like a small hand resting on his shoulder. He whirled around to find himself completely alone, not a soul was in sight.

"Alfred."

The American jumped at the voice; it was Alice. He turned back only to find the woman still lying on the ground; dead. The mysterious hand's presence returned, as did the voice.

"Alfred." It whispered. "You are not alone."

A contented smile spread across the man's lips, everything was going to be alright after all. Leaning down to kiss the englishwoman's cold forehead, he whispered,

"Thank you, Alice."

**A/N - If you managed to survive that rubbish, then I commend you. *applauds* I felt as though Alfred/America was slightly out of character and I apologize for that. He's doesn't really have a lot of serious scenes in the anime so it was really hard to figure out how he should react to Alice/Arthur/Britain/England's death.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Free virtual hamburgers if you do! ;-)**


End file.
